The Earth Stone Dancer
by Jistin-of-Destiny
Summary: -mid-CoM to end of KH2- Whynexia, new to the Nobody community, is the still forming Organizations '14'. But when she refuses to take any part of it and becomes best friends with 3 of its members, the question of hearts is on eveyones mind. DemyxXOcXAxel
1. Chapter 1

**The Earth Stone Dancer**

**CH I**

A girl hooded in a long, black coat that fell down to her ankles strode down an empty street illuminated only by vibrant neon signs. She stopped and looked to the sky with two-tone eyes. Besides the tall, dark buildings, what really caught her eye was a single pale moon in the shape of a heart, Kingdom Hearts. Her view would have been perfect if there hadn't been a long, black line across the starless sky.

"Man, this hood is bugging me!" she grumbled and pulled back her hood to reveal forest green hair rolled up into two tight buns on the top of either side of her head and a single thin braid that fell over her right eye and down a couple inches past her waist. She was physically seventeen-years-old and had the figure of a dancer. Her left eye was brown and her right green. A marking the resembled a hollowed spade on the right side of her neck was exposed in the pale moonlight as she looked up again to Kingdom Hearts.

A boy with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes came around the nearby corner at a run and skidded to a stop and ended up a foot or so away from her.

"Watch it, would ya?!" she exclaimed taking a step back from the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked in a hard tone.

"Name's Whynexia," she replied stepping back to where she had been comfortable _before_ this boy had practically run her over, "what's it to ya?" Looking at him, he didn't look older than maybe fourteen and she noticed for the first time that they were wearing the same thing. They both wore a long, black, hooded cloak that zipped all the way up the front, black gloves, and tall black boots.

"I'm Roxas," he said suddenly changing his attitude from semi-hostile to friendly; "you're new, correct?"

"And?" Whynexia wasn't about to trust anyone she didn't know……which was everyone at the moment. Roxas looked like he was thinking about something and fell silent for a moment.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked after a while, out of the blue (or in this case black), "I want you to meet my friends and we can show you around." Whynexia looked at him strangely.

_Is this kid serious?! _She thought, disbelieving.

"Come on!" he said and before she could reply ran off the way he had come. Without much time to think about it, she ran off after him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Whynexia turned a couple corners, lucky for her there was only one way to go, and finally caught up to Roxas to find him standing on a ledge. She looked around to see if there were any other ways they could go only to find that there were none. Just a ledge leading to a dark abyss. She looked over at Roxas to see that he was looking up at something. She followed his gaze upward and found herself looking up at a monstrous white fortress simply hovering over the abyss.

"Is _that _where we're going by any chance?" Whynexia asked noting the huge, strange symbol that covered most of the immense wall.

"Yeah," Roxas replied and what looked like a cross between a blade and a key appeared in his hand, "watch this." He held up the elegant white weapon so that it was pointed to the fortress. As if he had pulled a trigger, a thin ray of pale blue light shot toward the base of the fortress and a path that looked to be made of a piece of glass appeared the base of the castle to their feet.

"Is there anything holding this thing up?" Whynexia asked in a worried tone as Roxas stepped on to the path.

"Nope," he replied continuing to walk on the path, keeping his gaze forward. Whynexia quickly caught up to him. She looked down to see the abyss below her, big mistake. Quickly realizing she had a fear of heights, she jerked her head up and before she knew it she was inside the monstrous fortress. As the two walked Whynexia noticed that most of the inside of the fortress was outside walkways and stairs and hardly ever a room that had at least one wall covered in large windows.

After the two had been walking for a while they came upon one of the only windowless rooms in the whole place. It looked very much like a cemetery and had the somber feel of one. Each place was lit up an aqua-like light blue color and was framed in a steel-like metal instead of stone and there were words etched into the top of the metal frame; like a title of some kind.

"Where are we?" Whynexia asked looking around the room.

"The Proof of Existence," Roxas replied, it looked as if he was eyeing a few of the place in particular, "The name basically says it. It tells us whether a Nobody in the Organization is alive, or dead." When he looked back to Whynexia, her head was tilted to one side. "Oh, I almost forgot you were new for a second there." He chuckled to himself. "The Organization is a group of Nobodies who want to become whole by gaining hearts from Kingdom Hearts." Roxas looked her up and down as if noticing what she was wearing for the first time. "And it looks like we have a 14."

"Wha?!?" Whynexia exclaimed, "Where the heck did you get that idea?!"

"Come on," he called over his shoulder, heading toward the tunnel at the back of the room, "the Superior can explain it better than I can."

"Who?" Whynexia called after him as she rushed to catch up.

A/N: ok! FYI: Whynexia is pronounced Win-ex-ee-ah. I'm very glad I decided to put my original chapters 1 and 2 together. Made a world of difference. No, Whynexia _isn't _going to be part of the Organization (I hate people who do that too), so please don't totally dismiss it yet.

Oh, you might want to know my name, huh? nervous laugh I'm Jistin. In case any of you wanted to know. This is my first _real_ fanfic for anything really, so please be gentle. .U Anyways, please review on this! I'd like to know how my writing is! Constructive criticism welcomed as well as compliments if you think it deserves it (please, no flames). Working on ch 2, so please bear with me! sweatdrop


	2. Chapter 2

**The Earth Stone Dancer**

**CH II**

Whynexia caught up to Roxas and questioned him on what '14' meant and who in the world 'The Superior' was. Roxas's reply to all of her questions was: "The Superior will explain it all to you much better than I ever could." After a lot of walking, they came up to the highest platform and the closest to Kingdom Hearts. Up there was a man with long white hair and with his back to them. The man must have heard them coming because he turned around and looked right at Whynexia. She knew instantly that they weren't going to get along with each other, just by the look in his eyes. They were red like embers of a fire still hot after the flame died, yet extremely cold and empty; no emotion at all, just…empty.

"Hey, uh, Roxas?" Whynexia whispered, her voice almost shaking, she didn't want to hang around this new, creepy guy any longer than she had to, "Weren't you going to have me meet your friends?" Roxas either didn't hear or just ignored her completely because he just stood there looking at the man wearing no expression like he had been since the man first turned around.

"Superior, this is Whynexia," Roxas told the man while gesturing with his hand to Whynexia, "Whynexia, this is the Superior, Xemnas."

"I've been expecting you 14," Xemnas said. A shiver went up Whynexia's spine when she heard his voice. It had less emotion than his eyes, and his voice was cold and deep on top of it.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the heck '14' means?!" she exclaimed, loosing her patience. If it weren't for his seemingly inability to show emotion, the look on his face would have been called shock.

"Are you saying 13 hasn't told you?" he asked averting his gaze on Whynexia to Roxas. Roxas was looking at his feet sheepishly. "You are the 14th in our Organization."

"Whoa whoa, wait; 'Organization'?!" Whynexia said not believing her own ears. She turned to Roxas, "You mean the Organization you were telling me about before?!" Roxas nodded slowly and Whynexia turned back to Xemnas. "I thought organizations were supposed to be voluntary?!"

"Were you not brought into this 'existence' wearing that coat? You have a place in the Proof of Existence; you _are _the Earth Stone Dancer, the 14th in our Organization. You have no choice, this is your destiny." All while Xemnas was talking, Whynexia was taking step after step slowly backward until he was done rambling then she turned on her heel and ran. She had barely gotten a few meters down the walkway leading to the platform when she bumped into someone.

She looked up to see a guy with bright red hair spiked straight back and bright green eyes with small diamond shaped marks underneath them, and that he wore the same coat as everyone else here seemed to be wearing.

"Taking a break from Castle Oblivion I see," Roxas called to the redhead with a friendly smirk.

"Yeah," said redhead shrugged and put a hand on each of Whynexia's shoulders, whom pulled back without hesitation. "It just get's boring there, y'know?" Roxas just chuckled and shook his head.

Whynexia thought about running back to the platform for the sake of being with someone she actually knew, but when she remembered that creepy Xemnas guy was still up there, she quickly dismissed the idea. She turned around to check the platform to see that Xemnas had miraculously vanished. She gave a quick sigh of relief and ran back up the walkway to Roxas.

"Oh, sorry Whynexia," said savior confessed once Whynexia had gotten up, and gestured a gloved hand to the redhead, "This is Axel. Axel, this is Whynexia. She's 14."

"Oh would you shut up with this '14' stuff! I've had it!" Whynexia snapped, patience long lost, "I'm not going to be a part of your stupid Organization!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **-nervous laugh- forgot the disclaimer last chapter. **I **_**don't**_** own anyone from the Organization such as Axel, Roxas, Xemnas, etc. or Kingdom Hearts **(but boy, I wish I did)**. I only own Whynexia. She is mine, she is all I claim. **Ok, done with that for now.

Axel hath arrived! And he freaks Whynexia out, but she's got a lot coming on her at once, can you blame her for wanting to get out of there? I'll work in a 'got it memorized' at some point or another, please don't hurt me! –bows- More to come! Two parts of the love triangle are present; the third will come in a couple chapters or so. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**CH III**

Both Axel and Roxas stopped and looked at Whynexia as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Once again she began to back up. She turned around and began to run towards the edge; towards Kingdom Hearts. Instinctively she stopped abruptly near the edge and held out her hand out I front of her, fingers spread out of stress and urgency. All she wanted right then was an escape; she didn't care where she ended up, as long as it was far away from here.

A dark, oval shaped, door-like portal appeared in front of her. She took a step forward into the swirling darkness when something caught her wrist from behind. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened.

Whynexia looked back at her captured hand. Someone had grabbed it alright. Her eyes followed the arm slowly up to its owner only to see Axel. Her expression hardened into a scowl and she jerked her head back around to the front. She tried to take another step forward, but Axel's grip was firm and kept her where she was.

"Look, we're sorry," Axel confessed from behind her, Whynexia ignored him. "Ok, _I'm _sorry. It's just no one's ever denied the Organization before. You surprised us. Got it memorized?" Whynexia was determined to get away and tried jerking her hand away from him and stepping forward at the same time. It worked, but she wasn't expecting it to. She ended up spinning around due to all the extra strength she put into the pull.

She tripped mid-turn and crossed one front in front of the other in an attempt to catch herself. When she felt herself falling, she brought her arms up over her chest vertically and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for her impact with the ground. To her surprise, it never happened. She fell on something sooner than expected, and she was even standing up. On her toes, but standing nonetheless. She tentatively opened her eyes to see those of Axel's only mere inches from hers. His eyes may have been a shade of emerald green, but she could have sworn she could see fire in those brilliant eyes.

A blush heated Whynexia's cheeks when she realized Axel's arms where around her waist, keeping her in place. The two started at each other for a while before Whynexia heard the soft whisper of the portal disappearing behind her. Axel let her go slowly.

Feeling uncomfortable, Whynexia took a step or two back. She quickly devised a second escape plan and bolted.

_Maybe, just maybe, _she thought desperately, eyes closed, _if I go back the way I came, all of this will just disappear and I can start over._

When Whynexia opened her eyes, she made sure to come to a quick stop before she bumped into Roxas who now stood a few feet away. She had been so wrapped up in what happened between Axel and herself, she had totally forgotten Roxas was even there.

She frantically looked from person to person: Axel, Roxas, Axel, Roxas, and Axel again. Eventually, she hung her head in defeat.

_Plan B: Failure, _she thought, _looks like I'm stuck here._

She could see both Axel and Roxas in her peripheral vision, neither had moved. They weren't going to make her stay? She quickly picked her head back up when she saw Axel hold out his hand to her; literally on her toes if either showed any signs of hostility. Axel brought his hand down again and looked up at the cloud filled sky.

"Fine," he said, jerking his head back down to look at Whynexia, "If you don't want to join the Organization, that's your choice, but I doubt any of the others will be willing to show you around." He walked past her and stopped next to Roxas, who already had his back to her, ready to leave. Axel called over his shoulder to her, "If you want to know where everything is, then I suggest you come with us."

Whynexia thought for a moment about his offer and decided to take him up on it. "Fine," she walked past the two of them confidently while they stayed back. She stopped a few yards ahead of them after realizing they weren't following. She turned and looked back up at Axel and Roxas, "I thought you two were coming?" she smirked and continued walking down the pathway. Axel and Roxas looked at each other.

"Let's just hope she's not another Larxene," Roxas said with a slight hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah," Axel replied before the two of them rushed to catch up.

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY! Done! Sorry it took so long to update, I've had to type this in my Digital Art class when I finish my assignments so it's been taking me a while. Dad has to rebuild my computer because our new firewall program was worth crap and let in a trojan virus and I was getting pop-ups like crazy, not to mention my monitor was freaking out on me.

I also had to rip off the band aid that is Axel's death a weekend or so ago. I seem to get more upset every time it happens instead of less. Weird huh? And I told you all I'd get in a 'Got it memorized?'! Now I just have to insert the phrase into other appropriate places in the fic. But enough of my rambling, disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, and thankfully I don't own Larxene or Xemnas. I only own Whynexia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Earth Stone Dancer**

**CH IV**

All three of them were a little uncomfortable with each other at the start; Whynexia making sure Axel was on the _opposite _side of Roxas from her. But as the day progressed, they all slowly became more open with each other. As they talked, Whynexia learned more about Axel and Roxas and in turn they learned more about her. _These two are so different from Xemnas,_ she would think, _they're so full of life and Xemnas well, isn't. In fact, he's to exact opposite: totally drained of life altogether._

They walked down a long, windowless, white hall lined with plain, white doors along their right hand side. The doors had no differentiation from all the others in the hall besides a white metal Roman numeral on each door counting from 2 to, go figure, 14. They got to door 14 stopped in front of it.

"This is the last stop," Axel said gesturing to the door with his head, "your room." Whynexia walked up to her door, glaring at its white metal numeral. She plucked it off as easily as if were merely hung on an invisible nail.

"I won't be needing this," she said nonchalantly before tossing it aside her door. She was reaching for the doorknob when she heard the familiar whisper of a dark portal behind her.

_They're leaving already? _she thought. She was about to look over her shoulder to check before a strange, surfer-like-sounding voice was heard behind her and she froze.

"Did you get it yet Roxas?" the voice began, "Or have you been wasting your time on a meaningless effort yet again?" Whynexia could have sworn she heard a quiet growl coming from Axel's direction.

"As a matter of fact, Xigbar, I did get _her_," Roxas replied with sight bitterness in his voice, straining to show respect for the seemingly senior member.

"You were supposed to take _it_ straight to the Superior," Xigbar sounded as if, in some twisted was, he enjoyed finding a flaw in the young blonde's actions, "What's been keeping you? Superior wanted 14 for assessment ASAP, he told you that himself."

By that time Whynexia was fuming. This—This _guy_ had not only insulted her on multiple occasions, but he had also insulted her new friends somehow, each one in turn. When this man mentioned a 'meaningless effort' to Roxas, Axel had reacted. Could that have meant that it had to do with the two of them? Had he been referring to Axel and Roxas's friendship? How was that a meaningless effort?! Either way, it was an insult, and it pissed her off. To make it worse, he called her 14. _14_. That was the last straw.

Roxas had just opened his mouth to retort back with: 'I took her to him, he just didn't stick around long enough.', but he was interrupted before anything got out of his mouth.

"I'm not going to be your stupid 14! Get it through your think skulls!" Whynexia yelled as she whipped around, frustrated that they hadn't _yet_ gotten the message. Xigbar, as Whynexia soon found out, did not fit the surfer stereotype at all as she'd imagined. He was tall and had long, black hair pulled in a low ponytail. His hair had white streaks going vertically back and he had a black eye patch over his right eye. He had a scar covering most of his left cheek and looked to be in his mid-forties. His one visible eye widened in shock when he saw her.

"Woah," he said, turning to Roxas again as if she hadn't said a word, "So the new member's another chick?" Had he heard _anything_ she had just said?! Roxas sighed and pressed his palm to his forehead while Axel failed at suppressing a chuckle.

"You sure you aren't blind in both eyes Xigbar?" Axel retorted with a smirk, "She's been standing there the whole time." Xigbar shot a glare with his one gold-colored eye while Axel tried to compose himself. He immediately stopped when he saw Xigbar's serious expression.

"Dude, I seriously suggest you start showing some respect to your superiors," he said in all seriousness before he cracked a smirk and pulled a gun out of nowhere and aimed it right between Axel's eyes, "If you don't start soon, you just might get yourself killed." Whynexia noticed Xigbar's gun was not exactly how you'd expect a normal gun to look. It was a metallic purple and instead of metal bullets, like a normal gun would, it looked as if it shot red, laser-like, diamond-shaped bullets.

By this time Axel's eyes had gone wide and he was staring at the 'gun', like everyone else in the room. Xigbar seized the opportunity to grab Whynexia by the wrist while everyone was distracted.

"What do you—!" she demanded before Xigbar summoned a dark portal and proceeded to pull her through with him. The two were gone before Axel and Roxas had time to react.

* * *

AN: **I **_**don't**_** own anyone from the Organization such as Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, etc. or Kingdom Hearts****. I only own Whynexia. She is mine, she is all I claim and some plot. That's mine too.**

Ok, now that that's over and done with: I'M BAAAAACK!! Sorry it took so long, sorta got lazy and I'm starting to catch up with my handwritten version of this and I had writer's block for the longest time. Kingdom Hearts fight scenes frighten me, but I don't think I'm doing too bad so far. Might be a while for chapter 5, still need to finish it. -sweatdrop- But in order to write quickly, I need MO-TO-VA-TION!! XD I need to know you people want more of this! It'll prompt me to write more and post faster. REVIEW!! It's how I know people love me and want me to continue! Please and thank you!

**Next time: Whynexia vs. Xemnas! Why Won't You Answer My Questions?!**


End file.
